


Thor的刺青

by welcome2dgy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 纹身师au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	Thor的刺青

天空中划过一道惊雷，紧接着是密集的雨点，豆子那么大打在Loki的窗户上，他眯起眼睛从指间缭绕的烟雾中看过去，漫天乌云，闷的人喘不过气来。  
这见鬼的天气，今天应该不会有客人了。  
Loki在经营一家刺青店，没招牌也没广告，在一条位置不显眼的商业街后巷，门口仅有一个他自己设计的灯箱，常年亮着，因为Loki就住在店里，反正这里只有他一个刺青师，他不与任何人合作，有人想要跟着他当学徒，他也一概拒绝了。  
所以Loki在行业里很有名，一个作品不错性格却很乖僻的家伙，独来独往不爱出门，同行人这样描述他。  
Loki熄灭了烟蒂，火花在眼前一闪而过，他听见了敲门声，可是他从不锁门。  
沉重的皮靴踏在门廊处，有人把伞立在了门口，Loki从二楼的拐角只瞄到一双鞋，是个男人。  
“hello？”他率先打了个招呼，指引那人来到二楼。  
来人有着标志性的金发蓝眼，魁梧的身材，他环视了一下Loki的工作台，干净整洁的绘图桌，以及干净整洁的刺青台。  
“想给自己留下点纪念？”Loki朝他那丰硕的二头肌努了努嘴。  
大块头意识到Loki的问题，摇了摇头，“谁报修了水管？”  
Loki一头雾水，“你恐怕找错地方了伙计。”  
“这里不是XXX街47号？”  
“这里是147号，而那个号牌显然太久没刷新了。”Loki难掩失望，这家伙是他的口味，他喜欢金色头发的，不过可惜了，“再会，如果你哪天突然想要留下点纪念时，记得来找我~”  
那家伙犹豫着点点头，没再说什么就下楼了，这下Loki看清楚了，立在他门口的不是雨伞，是一个锤子。  
大雨继续冲刷着地面，那家伙甚至没带把伞就出门了，“你开车了吗？”出于好心，Loki不想让那头金发变得湿漉漉的。  
对方摇了摇头，“我打车过来的。”  
打车来维修水管？又一个奇怪的家伙。不过管他呢，这是对方的私事，Loki干的这个行业最不缺怪人。  
“你可以在我这避会雨。”他大胆的提议，所有电视里那些对单身独居者的警告全部被他扔到了脑后。  
“谢了。”  
“I am Loki。”  
“Thor。”  
很好，这个叫Thor的帅小伙不温不火的样子显然让Loki有点尴尬，他自认在搭讪方面还从来没被人这样冷对过。  
他们隔着楼梯彼此沉默了一会，Loki决定下去会会他，仿佛Thor故意激发了他的好奇心。他打开一楼的冷柜，扔给对方一罐可乐，Thor撇了撇嘴，“有啤酒吗？”  
Loki楞了一下，但很快又扔给他一瓶啤酒。  
“谢了。”  
依然只是一句道谢。  
Loki没有接话，他坐在一楼的转椅里边喝可乐边明目张胆的打量起Thor，对方趴在窗前专心致志的看着外面的雨势，仿佛要将这天空盯出个洞来。  
Thor有着非常不错的身材，宽阔的脊背，修长的腰线，粗壮的手臂，尤其是当他俯下身体趴在那的时候，Loki觉得自己鼻腔发热，他从没这么丢脸过，好像看见了金苹果的蛇，正在对Thor的肉体垂涎欲滴。  
“你为什么打车去修水管？这年头修理工待遇这么好了吗？”  
为了转移他明目张胆的欲望，Loki问出了这个问题。  
“我不是修理工，我去帮我姐姐修水管。”  
原来……  
“不过既然是你姐姐，你怎么会找错地方？”  
“我没见过她。”  
……  
Loki立刻就后悔了，自己的问题好像让他们之间变得更加尴尬，“我也没见过我妈。”他讪讪的喝了口可乐，却听到Thor发出一声低笑。  
“你不用感到不适，事实上我还在消化多了个姐姐这件事，我刚知道不超过48分钟，差不多一小时前，我父亲告诉我，他女儿刚搬来纽约，现在遇上了些小麻烦，让我过去看看，”Thor说着指了指地上的锤子，然后继续开口，“我以为自己听错了，后来经过再三证实，我的确还有个姐姐，同父异母那种。”  
“哇哦~有个姐姐听起来…还不赖，我是独子，应该吧。”  
Shit！  
Loki在心里朝自己翻了个白眼，他们的话题越来越尴尬了，他都快忘记自己留Thor避雨的目的了，沉闷的气氛在房间里持续发酵，Thor笑着摇了摇头，“总之谢了，你的啤酒，还有…一切。”  
Loki点点头，打算回去二楼了，毕竟这个开头怎么看也不像会发展出什么绮丽的后续，他还是及时避免更加尴尬好了。  
可就在他抬脚要迈上楼梯时，Thor却突然发问了，“如果我现在做一个刺青，最快的是什么图案？”  
Loki惊愕的回过头，“我劝你不要一时冲动。”  
Thor的态度看起来倒很轻松，“其实我早就想弄一个了，只是没想好内容，以及没时间。”  
Loki看着他光裸迷人的手臂，点了点头，“确实很适合。”  
“走吧，既然雨一时半会停不了。”  
Loki给他翻看自己的设计手稿，点刺、写实、图腾种种，最后Loki推荐了图腾，那实在太适合Thor的肌肉线条了，但Thor却被另一组简单的字母吸引住了，那是Loki无聊时在便签纸上瞎画的，以他的名字为中心，就只有LOKI四个字母，周围环绕着火焰一样的图腾。  
“哦不不不，这是我无聊时随手画的，更何况纹名字这种事，还是应该纹个对自己有意义的人。”Loki笑着将那张纸揉成一团，却被Thor制止了，“就这个了，我觉得不错，纹在这里。”他指了指自己的小臂，手腕上面一些的位置，那里很平坦，最适合写字。  
Loki翻了个白眼，将Thor这任性的要求归结到与老爹耍脾气里，“我还是要说…”  
“我付钱我说了算。”  
傲慢！Loki想，那就等你后悔时再来哭着求我洗掉好了，反正受罪的是你。  
他将头巾包好，遮挡住额前碎发，又为刺青枪上好颜色，“坐那边，”他指了指一旁的椅子，Loki开始调整上面的灯，“这是绿藻液，有麻醉效果，但是更安全，这位置不太疼，可你没有过这方面的体验，可能会紧张，放轻松，不要绷紧皮肤。”  
Thor笑了，“我洗掉过一个纹身，在背上。”  
“哦。”这回轮到Loki闭嘴了，好吧，他觉得今天过得简直不能更加尴尬了，“那我开始了。”  
Thor不再接话，他专注的看着Loki用油性笔先将那些字母写在自己身上，笔尖划过血管毛囊，带有轻微的细痒，仿佛落在心里，这感觉令他微微蹙眉，Loki的睫毛被光影一同打在他的皮肤上，Thor的视线开始上移，年轻男人的样子越来越柔和，其实他早就意识到Loki在观察他，那样露骨的目光令Thor一目了然，但他今天心情实在不好，他承认Loki很漂亮，阴柔的气质与他整体的穿搭都让他显得更加好看，还有那双骨节分明的手掌，纤长、细瘦，握住一些东西时也一定会非常好看。  
他干咳了一下，混进雨声穿过他们的耳膜，阻挡住了更多过分暴露的心跳。  
Loki扶在Thor身上的手开始泛出潮湿，Thor的目光太明显了，他们离得很近，Loki怎么会没有察觉，但是他不能分神，他已经开始着色了。  
那块图案很小，线条也简单，以Loki的水平，不到二十分钟就结束了，Thor抬起手臂看着自己还在发红的皮肤，满意的撇了撇嘴，“很酷。”  
Loki如释重负，好像这是他所有作品里最麻烦的一个，“希望不会太快再见到你，你知道，我这里也提供清洗业务。”  
Thor笑着拍了一下Loki的背，“目前为止我还挺满意的。”  
然而Thor的手停在对方身上的时间有些长了，Loki显然注意到了这一点，他挑起眉看向这个金发帅哥，“还有别的事吗？”  
Thor从没和男人调过情，也不太会调情，但上帝给了他一张不需要开口就能迷倒男男女女的脸，他将自己和Loki的距离拉近了些，他们身高差不多，Thor紧盯着Loki的眼睛，企图看出那狡黠的目光中蕴藏的含义，“你的眼睛是绿色的。”  
Loki嗤笑，“没干过这个？”他暗指Thor笨拙的问题，Thor耸了耸肩，但依旧微笑着，他的确没干过。  
Loki反而有些开心，“想看我的刺青吗？也在背上。”他低下头用手指擦过Thor还带着红肿的皮肤，微凉的触感划过那些轻微的刺痛让Thor有种想要立刻扒光他的冲动，但他忍住了，他盯着Loki露出来的白皙后颈，声音微微暗哑，“在哪？”  
Loki喉间发出轻笑，转身的同时一只手拽住了Thor的T恤下摆，将他带往另一个房间。

大雨没有减弱的趋势，雷声持续打在头顶。  
Loki关上房门，转头朝Thor确认，“你真的想看吗？”  
Thor捉住了他的手腕，将他那些温吞的调情全部甩在了门上，他的吻有些霸道，但这正是Loki想要的，他富有技巧的回应着男人，Thor看起来很急，却并没有那么粗鲁，至少他们都很享受这个充满了潮湿的开场。  
“别在门上做。”Loki撒娇式的哀求，他很懂得什么时候该用什么语气能够刺激一个男人，Thor拖住Loki小巧的屁股将他整个人提了起来，Loki惊呼一声赶忙用腿环住了男人的腰，“现在我不担心地点了，你想在哪都可以。”  
Thor的笑如同轰鸣的雷声响在Loki的颈窝，将他们一起砸进床垫，“你到底有多渴望这个？不停的在挑逗我。”  
Loki以为Thor不过是个有些姿色的木讷直男，看来他走眼了。  
Thor边说边舔过Loki的脖子，并将他的T恤从下往上卷起，露出细瘦的腰线，手指在那些线条上流连忘返。  
Loki顾不上反驳，他已经开始去解Thor的皮带，当那个大家伙弹出来时，任凭Loki如何自赋情场老手，依然措手不及，“哇哦~”  
Thor低头看了眼自己已经半勃的阴茎，得意的挑起嘴角，“是你期待的那样吗？”  
“有点超出预计了。”Loki实话实说，他不得不起身去浴室里找来一瓶橄榄油，“总比没有强。”  
“我以为你会有更专业的。”  
Loki没回答他，而是站在Thor面前将自己的T恤脱了下来，还有下身那条紧致的皮裤。他很瘦，但肌肉很好，不像Thor那种粗壮的，却也不孱弱，Loki看起来应该有6英尺多，Thor很难想象这样的男人被人压在身下，或者说他不愿意去思考这部分，他有些排斥那个画面。  
Loki不知道哪部分激怒了大块头，他把自己拉进怀里的力道有些吓人，Loki几乎是砸在Thor身上的，Thor将他翻了个身，Loki背上的刺青一目了然，是条蛇，盘绕在他的脊柱上，绿色的身体，像Loki的眼睛。  
“谁给你纹的？”  
“我以为你会赞美一下，哪怕是出于礼貌。”  
Thor低下去吻在了蛇的眼睛上，那里位于脊柱的中心，最靠近心脏，Loki觉得自己的心都快跳出来了，随着Thor的舌尖描绘过整个图案，直到尾椎那里。  
Loki低低的喘着，Thor一只手按住他的脖子，一只手扒下了他的四角裤，这种被压制的隐秘快感让Loki着迷，他把脸埋在黑色的枕套里，口水打湿了一小块布料，他微微挺了挺屁股，遭到Thor一记拍打，“有点耐心Loki。”  
Thor说的他好像一个饥渴的婊子，Loki咬紧牙齿，思考着待会如何整整这家伙。  
男人的手很有力，他好像很喜欢Loki的腰，在舔吻他脊背的同时手心一直没有离开过，当然还有挺翘的臀肉。  
Loki被这种色情的摸法搞的脸红，仿佛回到了青春期，他悄悄蹭了蹭自己已经湿润的顶端，企图用被子缓解那紧缚的欲望。  
可惜被Thor发现了。  
Thor终于肯将他翻过来了，他盯着Loki发红的脸蛋和湿润的眼睛，帮他将散乱的头发捋到耳后，“是很美。”  
Loki轻喘，他低估了Thor太多，为了不让自己更丢人，他拉过男人又一次吻住了对方。  
这次Thor缺少了点耐心，他边啃咬Loki的舌头，边脱掉了自己碍事的裤子，肌肤相贴的热度让Loki感到安心，他一向讨厌冰冷，比如在这种见鬼的天气里脱光衣服。  
“赶快把我弄热，屋里太冷了。”  
“你会热起来的。”Thor微笑着保证，抬起Loki的一条腿搭在肩膀上，下身一览无余，Loki咬住了嘴唇看Thor打开橄榄油，“慢点。”  
Thor看了看他没接话，一根手指伴随油腻腻的触感钻进了Loki的身体，出于本能Loki发出一声排斥的轻哼，Thor立刻捏住他的耳垂，用充满保护姿态的动作将他圈进怀里，这下他们谁也看不见下身的动作了，Thor摸索着进行开拓，而Loki只能看着他的眼睛时不时与他交换亲吻，“好多了？”Thor在他唇间问。  
Loki不去细想Thor的经验何来，他只知道伴随着这些亲吻与爱抚，自己的身体已经逐渐成熟，甚至发出了湿软的邀请。  
“进来吧。”  
“可以了吗？”Thor撤出全部手指，扶住自己的顶端在Loki的入口来回摩擦，Loki被他逗的心痒难耐，即使已经目睹了Thor的大家伙，也依然无所畏惧。  
突然被撑开的感觉说不上好，Loki仰起脖子，整个身体绷的笔直，Thor不得不再次停下，他咬住Loki的乳头，将那对挺起的肉粒舔到湿透，同时握紧了Loki有些发软的下身。  
几分钟后Loki终于再次开始发出粗重的喘息，“要适应你的大家伙还真需要点时间。”  
Thor充满歉意的在Loki的嘴角吻了吻，一鼓作气的进入到了深处，令Loki发出一声惊呼，“我居然能将你全部吞进去！太不可思议了。”  
Thor轻笑，拉过他的手摸到他们的连接处，“毫无保留。”  
Loki的眼睛里泛出水光，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，连同Thor距离过近的嘴唇也一并扫到，“我又冷了。”  
Thor对这邀请了然，他将Loki的两条长腿全部驾到身上，开始了大刀阔斧的挺动。有力的腰背耸起如同一座小山，Loki被他撞的毫无招架之力，除了扬起脖子尖叫。  
他攥紧了Thor的手腕，捏疼了新刺上去的伤痕，但那微不足道的疼痛恰巧刺激了男人的欲望，他用手指箍住Loki的腰，恨不能将自己整个人撞进Loki的身体。  
“轻点Thor……轻点…”Loki受不了这样的节奏，他已经有要射精的迹象了，然而Thor好像才刚刚开始，他的阴茎就像长了个钩子，不停挠着Loki体内最痒的地方，那里被反复摩擦，Loki爽的脚趾都要抽筋了，他根本没碰过下身，这感觉令他感到恐惧，担心自己食髓知味，从此都不能离开。  
Thor放缓动作，温柔的吻了下Loki汗湿的额头，然后手臂穿过他的肩膀将人整个抱住再提起放到自己腿上，整个过程都没有停下撞击，Loki就这样坐在了Thor的身上。  
他们搂紧彼此，好像热恋的情人，Thor每挺动一下就会亲吻Loki的嘴唇，Loki被他吻到难为情，干脆咬住Thor的肩膀，将脸埋进他的肌肉里，但Thor依然不放过他，改为舔咬他的肩颈，那里白花花一片，稍微用牙齿碾磨就会留下红痕，这个新发现令Thor爱不释手，Loki被他弄的满身痕迹，这过分的温存让他产生迷恋。

Loki快要睡着时雨声终于小了，他眯起眼睛看着Thor一件件套回自己的衣服，突然心生不舍，但转念又觉得自己感情用事，这只不过是一次艳遇，他劝慰自己，然后干脆用被子蒙住了头。  
Thor临走时还隔着被子吻了吻Loki的头发，Loki假装已经睡着，没去理会那人何时离开的房间。  
皮鞋踏在木制楼梯上的声音就好像踩着Loki的心里，他总觉得自己反常的要命，不就是一次体感不错的性爱吗？至于这样难舍难分？他穿着睡袍站在浴室的镜子前质问自己，瞧你那带着满身吻痕的可怜劲。  
Loki朝自己翻了个白眼又钻回了被子里，拜Thor的持久所赐，他今天可以直接下班了。

第二天一早Loki是被朋友叫起来的，天知道他从没有在早上9点钟以前下过床，“如果不是地球要爆炸了这种大事我发誓会谢绝你再登门！”Loki裹着被单朝门外的Fandral呲牙，对方一把将他推进了房子。  
“到底发生什么事了？”  
Loki已经注意到了门外的闪光灯，但他没想过这事和自己有关。  
Fandral拿出手机按了几下，然后Loki在那个小小的屏幕中看到了Thor，他对这张脸可是依然念念不忘，尽管对方是个绝情的家伙。  
“Thor？”  
“你们果然认识？我的天啊，你是怎么钓到他的？”  
Loki像看神经病一样瞪着Fandral，“到底发生什么事了？”  
“他手臂上纹着你的名字Loki！全世界都知道了！”  
Loki当然知道Thor手臂上纹了自己的名字，为此他还劝过对方，可惜那帅哥当时完全沉浸在了家族纠纷中，对他的劝说兴趣全无，“等等，你说全世界？”  
“我就知道你可能只对他的脸感兴趣。”  
Loki确实表现的不太了解情况，但Fandral一脸预料之中的样子让他十分懊恼，“别卖关子了！”  
“Thor.Odinson，第一财阀Odin家的唯一继承人，的手臂上，纹着你的名字！而他到纽约仅仅三天，可以啊伙计~”  
Loki挑了挑眉，对Thor的身份没什么意见可发表的，毕竟这世界有钱人太多了，更何况他和Thor只不过是一夜情，重点是，Loki恐怕是这个世界上唯一知道Thor不是家族第一继承人的路人了，现在他有点理解昨天Thor的低落了，大家族哼？  
“你还有其他事吗？我还没睡醒。”  
Fandral有点惊讶于Loki的反应，这家伙平时虽然独来独往，但他知道Loki乐于享乐，是个永远都喊着缺钱的家伙，现在他认识了Thor，却表现的好像自己根本不认识对方一样，“你是不是怕我们找他借钱？”  
Loki翻了个白眼，“事情不是你想象的那样，我根本不认识他，而这个世界上也许还有几千个Loki！”  
“原来不是你 ？”  
“让你失望了。”  
“Loki？”门口传来的声音连同骚动一起带进Loki耳中，Thor换了身一看就十分昂贵的西装就这样出现在了他的店里，门外是刺目的闪光与记者的追喊声。  
Loki叹了口气，认命的裹紧了被单，看向Thor的表情就像个苦大仇深的父亲。  
“你骗我！”Fandral兴奋的差点把自己点燃，他没想到Thor就这么堂而皇之的找来了，这可比他预想的负心公子哥那类剧情有看头多了。  
“你朋友？”Thor指了指Fandral，犹豫着要不要再往前一步，后者朝Thor挥了挥手，“我是Loki的朋友，叫我Fandral。”  
“Thor.Odinson。”  
Loki头疼的揉了揉眼睛，因为Thor的持久，他还没睡醒，“我没想到你这么快就后悔了，但是我还没有营业，你应该晚点再来。”  
Thor立刻听出了Loki的玩笑，他翻开袖子看了眼自己的刺青，然后笑着摇了摇头，“我不是来洗刺青的，我只是听说有记者围占了你的住所，不放心所以来看看。”  
“哦，如果是那样，你已经看到了，你的出现使我变得更有新闻价值，感谢你的到来Thor！”  
Loki的嘲讽令Thor尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，Fandral早已体面的去了二楼，他不想夹在好友和暧昧对象中间看笑话，他自赋是个绅士。  
Loki依旧裹着他的被单坐在转椅里，一头黑发乱糟糟的，脖子上还有Thor昨天留下的痕迹，什么精明样子都不剩，这恐怕是他最糟糕的一面了，他开始痛恨Thor。  
但Thor却走到他面前，单膝跪在Loki脚边与他平视，他先是顺了顺Loki四处乱翘的头发，然后又裹紧了Loki已经滑到肩膀的床单，“下次如果再有朋友拜访，我希望你能穿的严实点。”  
Loki挑衅的看向Thor，“你凭什么要求我？”  
Thor没回答他，而是连人带床单一起包进怀里，不顾Loki的惊呼声就这样将他抱回了卧室，Fandral只好又躲到了一楼。  
“我能请你喝杯咖啡吗？”  
“现在？”Loki摸不清Thor的打算，但他看了眼窗外，意思很明显，Thor却不以为然，“你不用担心这些。”  
Loki本想拒绝他，但想到昨晚自己那个绝妙的恶作剧，他突然狡黠的笑了，“好啊，等我换身衣服。”  
Thor绅士的回到了一楼，Fandral只能又回到二楼……  
Loki曾经有过很多次糟糕的艳遇，那些人在开始都被他的气质所吸引，但很快他们发现Loki就是个神经病，没人能坚持面对他的恶作剧，现在他不想日后也听到来自Thor同样的拒绝，他有更好的办法让一切都只停留在昨晚。  
Loki翻开他的衣柜，Fandral以为他要盛装亮相，然而Loki却找出了变装派对时用过的假发和隆胸。  
“你要干什么老兄？那可是Odin！”  
“所以才应该去找个更适合他的。”  
Fandral无言以对的看着自己的好友开始往脸上扑粉描眉，他甚至想问Loki怎么会为了一次搞笑party而买这么多化妆品。  
“还挺好看的不是吗？”  
一通忙活之后，Loki站在浴室的镜子前打量自己，绿色旗袍将他的腰身勾勒的更细，小腿看起来更长，金色手套盖过手肘将男人硬朗的关节藏了起来，黑色假发也服帖的束在脑后，“完美。”  
“Loki告诉我你不是认真的？”Fandral不赞成的看着他的好朋友在进行又一次的恶作剧，头疼他何时才能长大。  
“Odin的继承人需要一个体面的绯闻对象，而不是一个同性丑闻。“瞧他多善解人意，他自嘲的想着。  
Thor听到楼梯上方传来脚步声赶忙起身，Loki离开的有些久了，让他十分无聊。  
说真的，Thor可以用一切阳刚之意进行代表，他积极、乐观、勇敢，甚至是鲁莽，总之全身上下都好像写着娘炮勿扰，然而当Loki就这样穿着女装来到他面前时，他居然第一时间发出了赞叹，尽管怪异，但确实很美。  
“What？”  
得意之情从Loki脸上逐渐散去，他看向Thor朝自己伸出的手掌，一瞬间伪装完美的笑容差点崩塌，他的眼光因Thor真诚的笑脸而闪烁。  
也许你只是碰到劲敌了，Loki在心里说，他咬了咬牙，将手放进了Thor的掌心，“希望你没有那么狭隘，可以接受各种不同嗜好。”  
“你是指变装癖？只要不影响其他人，那是你自己的事情，不要担心Loki。”  
？？？他还会给我鼓励呢？真是个甜心，棒透了！Loki嘴角抽搐。

门被拉开的一瞬间，记者差点推倒那些被Thor找来的保镖，他脱下西装裹紧了Loki的肩膀，以保证他不被那些长枪短炮的镜头砸到，手臂上的刺青也一同展露无疑，很快这男友力爆棚的一幕将被各大网站疯传，人们终于知道这位“Loki女士”是何方神圣了，一个在短短三天之内就将Odinson征服的高大女人。  
Loki忘记自己有6英尺多高，扮成女人着实有些“高挑”过头了。  
他们几步钻进停在门口的车，店铺交给Fandral暂时不用担心，反正也没什么值钱的东西，Loki扯了扯碍事的头发，朝Thor扫了一眼，对方好像真的不在意他这身怪异的装扮，神态自若的朝司机报了个地址，那名字Loki很熟悉，或者说那里的价格Loki很熟悉，不在他经常踏足的范围，可是甜点很不错，于是他没有打断Thor。  
当车子驶离人群后，Thor转过来看向身旁的高大女孩儿，“你真要一整天都维持这个打扮吗？”他轻笑，从他们刚刚出门时Thor就注意到了Loki踩着细高跟走起路来有多么的不自然，看来有人想让他知难而退，但他没有说谎，他的确不在意Loki作何打扮，并且觉得这样子也挺辣的，“或许我会忍不住撕掉你的裙子。”他附在Loki耳边小声调笑。  
Loki呼吸一窒，Thor在和他调情？他不能欺骗自己说不喜欢这个，事实上他对Thor的印象真的太好了，好过头了的那种，哪怕只是维持在性爱关系，他也不愿意放开Thor，只可惜对方是个Odinson，他又不想做灰姑娘。  
“也不想想这是谁害的？我以后还要开店呢，不做些改装搞不好我会被人绑架，而你绝不会花钱赎我。”Loki双手抱在胸前说了一大堆负气话，他本来可以光着身子躺在床上睡一觉然后就把Thor忘掉的。  
然而这些话在Thor听来更像是闹别扭的女朋友，他大笑着搂紧Loki的肩膀，吩咐司机先开去商店。于是Loki毫不心疼的采购了全套豪装，包括一对高档袖扣。  
“这身衣服帮我快递回XXX大街147号。”Loki昂着头将那身换下来的女装塞给了殷勤的店员，上个月他来买袖扣时曾经被她们讥讽过，不过那不能怪他，他在杂志上相中那对袖扣很久了，于是刚刚结束一个工作就冲去了曼哈顿，穿着刺青服的青年看起来确实不需要宝石袖扣。  
“现在能坐下来喝杯咖啡了？”Thor绅士的拉开Loki的椅子，Loki想翻白眼忍住了，“你真把我当成姑娘了？”  
“抱歉，习惯了。”  
“你大可以炫耀的更明显些。”Loki嘲讽。  
Thor无奈的递给他餐牌，“我是说对你刚刚的印象习惯了。”  
“你开玩笑吧？”Loki不明白Thor干嘛对他女装这么执着，好像真的挺喜欢那件他不知道打哪拿回来的绿袍子的。  
“唔嗯…我刚刚说了，那让我有种想撕掉它的想法。”  
Loki不明显的脸红了一下，然后别扭的抬起头直视Thor，“说实话吧Odin先生，你到底打算干什么？在经历了早上的这些事后，我不觉得你还想和一个艳遇对象有什么往来，尤其是同性这种丑闻，就算昨天我们彼此都过的很开心，如今也应该清醒了。”  
Thor抿了口咖啡，没有像Loki期待的那样表现出何窘迫，反而笑的有点玩味，“你昨晚很开心？真的吗?”  
“我是个成年人了，从不避讳愉悦的性爱。”Loki故意让自己显得像个情场高手那样夸夸其谈。  
“可你是第一次，至少第一次在下面，我以为我对你会更不同些。”  
“你怎么会…”  
Loki差点掀翻面前的咖啡，昨天的确是他第一次在下面，但是Thor那张脸太和他口味了，而那身肌肉让他放弃了强迫对方就范的想法，反正纵情享乐这种事，舒服就够了，他从不为难自己，可Thor是怎么发现的？  
“我也是第一次Loki，至少和男人。”  
“不可能。”  
“我们还坐在绯闻中喝咖啡就是最好的证明。”  
“那我更要劝你远离这个圈子了，别怪我没好心提醒你Thor，不要因为好奇妄图改变一些不可能的事情，看在你我对彼此印象都不坏的份上。”  
“我刚刚和女朋友分手不久。”  
“很好，终于说出你的目的了，你要给包养我吗？以供你一时之乐？”Loki怒视着对面的男人，他想要回家了。  
“然后又多了个姐姐。”  
“嗯哼…”Loki决定吃完这块蛋糕就走。  
“而你是唯一知道这些事情的人，我想不到还可以和谁见面。”  
“所以你打算把自己一夜情的对象当成个垃圾桶，倾倒一下你的糟心事？”  
“不，那没什么可说的。”  
Loki点头，“家族争斗千篇一律。”  
“不，其实我是来做说客的，我不想继承父亲的产业，才来纽约找我姐姐。”  
“这和说好的不一样。”  
“我想做个探险家。”  
“这倒很符合你的外形。”  
“目前还需要个伴儿。”  
“嗯？”  
“你愿意一起来吗？”  
Loki莫名其妙的看着面前笑容和煦的大块头，心里有很多脏话想脱口而出，太不按常理出牌了！  
但最后他盯着Thor手臂上自己的名字，只回答了个“好”，他觉得昨天自己在射精时可能连脑子也一并射出去了。

多年后Lok和Thor挤在一个不知道哪个城市的屋檐下避雨时，Thor将他搂在怀中，Loki突然想起了他们相遇的那天，“后来你姐姐回家了吗？”  
“回了。”  
“你父亲一定很欣慰。”  
“我姐一回去就把房子给点了，我爸一气之下就再也没起来，然后她被警察带走了，现在Odin集团由ECO管理，我只负责签署重要文件并保证出息年会。”  
“……”  
真是傻人有傻福，Loki.Odinson感慨道。

end


End file.
